1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing information service system and method based on radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printing information service system and a printing information service method based on RFID technology, wherein the method and system provide printing information to different locations of the user and individually inform of a print completion status once printing is complete, thereby improving the convenience of a printing operation from the point of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical office environment, a small number of printers are often shared by groups of users through a network. Such network printers process printing tasks continuously requested from a large number of users on a first-input, first-output basis, and for each user requesting a print task, there is no method of knowing printing information in detail in terms of an amount of data or a processing order of documents or images subject to printing that are currently accumulated in the printer. That is, each user does not know an overall printing status regarding whether the print task the user has requested is already completed, being printed, or waiting for a preceding print task to be processed, according to the current print task processing status. Thus, the printer has to be repeatedly approached by the user to verify the content of the papers being printed. Moreover, a technological tool which individually notifies the completion of print tasks has not been established, and thus the user spends a long time in front of the printer waiting for the printing to complete, or the prints are left for a long time on the feeding tray of the printer because the user has not collected the prints.